


Persona Gundam

by KROWRIM



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Gundams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Akira was a street rat. He didn't have much but when a major events occurs, he loses everything. The only thing he has left is the Gundam that saved him. When he is asked to join a team of pilots to investigate the group that took everything from him he joins. Now he strives to be the best.





	1. Pilot

Tokyo. A quiet place where anyone could raise a family. The sun is alway shining and the skies are always clear. It was hard to believe that this was once a battlefield where many have died. In the 100 year war, this was one of the many places where soldiers laid down their lives and fought for their country. Their world. When the Sha first appeared and invaded the human race had no way to fight back. The Sha were far more advanced than the human race.  
Earth was on the break of extension. It wasn’t until Igor, a Sha himself, came to the human’s aid. He gave the humans the knowledge of the Gundam, a large mechanized suit of armor that was piloted by the best. With the Gundam the human race fought back until they were victorious. At the end of the 100 year war the humans and the Sha made a deal.  
The Sha would trade with the humans as the humans traded with the Sha. There would be no war and the Sha were given Mars, a new planet of their own. The Sha and the humans were forbidden to marry or have any interracial relations with each other. The humans kept the Gundam as did the Sha. For 300 years the two races have lived in peace.”

The young girl looked up at her father who took a deep breath.

“We made this place this beautiful. Before it was a place filled with crime unimaginable. This was once a city of filth. Now? Now it’s almost perfect.”

The girl looked back down at the colony.

“It is beautiful father. I appreciate you bringing me here but, may I ask why?” She asked.

Her father nodded.

“You see, as the princess and soon to be queen, you must get to know what you are ruling. You must also see why I say it is almost perfect.”

Indeed, Tokyo was almost perfect. There was one place where it wasn’t. The slums. There the lowest of the lowest lived and crime thrived. The slums were the place where one boy lives.

“Get back here!”

A young boy was quick to escape. The slums was always dark. The clouds formed by the factories covered the sky and the sunlight couldn’t get pass them. At night it was even darker. The moonlight was so dim there was practically no light at all. It just made the slums all the more obscure. It also made it that much more dangerous. The footsteps continued and his heartbeat increased with each step. They would move close than away only to return. He prepare myself each time the steps got closer and settled when they moved away but not once did his body relax.  
The boy hid behind the creates he had found as the police looked around for him. The boy slid the small piece of bread into his pocket. His dirty curls fell over his face. He finally was able to relax when the footsteps and shouting left the alleyway. He looked up at the sky and watched as the many helicopters and jets flew over head. His eyes widen when he saw the large carrier. He recognized the symbol on flag as a royal family for the Sha. His stomach turned and he wanted to vomit.

“Screw them.” He mumbled.

He pulled out the piece of bread and took a bite. This boy was human. He was a orphan. He is Akira. He was now getting arrested.

“Let me go!” He cried.

The officers held on tightly to his arms as they dragged him away. They threw him into a cell and slammed the door shut. Akira grabbed hold of the bars and looked out.

“Let me out!” He demanded.

A officer that was passing by hit the metal bars with his taser stick causing it to shock Akira. He fell back and cried out in pain. He sat back up and scooted back against the wall. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He might as well get some sleep.

“Akira?”

And his day keeps getting better. He looked up to the person standing there and sighed. Her blonde curls and white outfit told him all he needed.

“Hey Catherine.” He greeted.

The woman grabbed his arm and yanked him off the ground and out the station. The whole way home she lectured him.

“What happened to not stealing again?! This is the third time this month I've had to bail you out.” She yelled.

Akira didn't respond. When they returned to the building he called home he immediately went to his room. He passed by the doors where sounds of pleasure and pain mixed. He stuttered when he heard a loud slap followed by yelling and crying. This was his home. Soon he heard a knock on his door. He looked up just as Catherine walked in. She was dressed for work. Neither said anything as she made her way to him while he watched her.

“You here to tell me how much of a trouble maker I am?” He asked half sarcastically.

Catherine gave him a sympathetic look before she sat down on the bed next to him.

“You know I don't like punishing you but you can't keep going around and stealing things Akira. You're better than this…”

Akira interrupted her.

“Yeah cause I'm just destined for greatness. Some orphaned street rat raised in a brothel is going to be some great person that will change the world. That may have worked on me when I was 10 but I grew up. I'm good at nothing but stealing and cleaning.” Akira said.

It was true. For as long as Akira could remember he had been cleaning around the building and stealing things such as food and money so he could get by on his own. Even when Vincent agreed to let him stay, Akira stole for that was all he knew. Catherine placed a hand on Akira's shoulder but he shrugged it off and stood up.

“I'm going to get clean.” He announced.

With that he had left the room.  
\----  
The Capital was known for many things. The shopping, the buildings that touched the sky, the people, the work, opportunity after opportunity. The thing it was most famous for, however, was the ISC or the Interglacial Space Council. There Gundam were fixed, built, and tested. Ships that are set to enter space or returning from a voyage also came here. All trade, intergalactic government, and order where set here as well.

About a hour ago a ship landed. The USS LeBlanc had landed. It's captain had also entered the building.

“Ah! Captain Sakura. It is good to see you again, old friend.” Commander Dojima greeted.

The Captain was looking out at his ship from the catwalk as the crew moved out old supplies and replaced them with new.

“Hello Commander. It is good to see you as well. How is your daughter?” He asked.

“She's doing well. She's about to be a sophomore in high school. She plans to follow in her big bro’s footsteps and be a pilot.” Dojima explained.

Sakura smiled.

“That's good to hear. I'm guessing you'll be taking me to to the council?”

After walking to the large room, the two stood in front of the council themselves. The 4 councilmen watched as they took a bow before them.

“Welcome back Captain Sakura. We are glad for your return. We assume everything went well?” One questioned.

Sakura nodded.

“Yes. Everything went according to plan. As a matter of fact, I believe the Okumura Royal Family should be arriving in Tokyo now as we speak.” He explained.

“Good. The last thing we need is for some bandits to start a war.” Another member said.

Dojima typed something on his tablet and handed it to Sojiro who smiled.

“The royal family has landed. Safe and sound.”

The council members all nodded as if to approve Sojiro’s captain skills.

“Now, Dojima.”

The Commander turned stepped forth.

“What is the word on the Gundam frame the excavation team found?” They asked.

Dojima took back the tablet back from Sojiro and connected it to the bigger screen. On it appeared several images taken from afar. The pictures showed a large frame with remnants of black and red armor. It was battle worn and had obvious signs of it. The pictures were all blurry and were as if taken by a amateur.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“Well you see, since this was a frame from the past it interfered with the camera. We couldn't take any close because it would cause the camera to malfunction and brake. The pictures really doesn't do it justice.” Dojima explained.

“And when can we expect it's arrival?”

“Well the transport should arrive in about 2 days but we can't transport it through any major cities. That being said we'll need to transport it through the Tokyo colony where it can't interfere with any technology.”

The council looked at each other before they spoke once more.

“Very well. What else can you tell us about the frame?”

Dojima shook his head.

“Not much. It's so old there's no records of it anywhere.” He said.

“Very well. You two are dismissed.”  
\-----  
The sunlight peered through the window and on to Akira's face. He groaned and rolled over before his arm landed on the person who was asleep next to him. He sat up and looked at her. It was one of the girls. Lola was her name. Akira rubbed his head and rolled his neck.

“Oh yeah. Vincent sent her in after hearing about what happened.” He remembered.

He stretched and got out of bed before finding his clothes. Once he was dressed he headed down stairs and entered the main room. Even though it was morning, business was still going on as usual. Women laid around, barely clothed, as men walked around and looked for the one they wanted. Akira didn't see Catherine so he figured she either went out to run errands or she had a customer.

Akira grabbed his jacket, black leather with red sleeves, and threw it on before he walked out. He was greeted by the usual smell of mud, smoke, and liquor. He began his journey to the main plaza of the slums and entered his second home. He walked into the club and almost immediately spotted the men he was looking for. The music was loud and it was crowded. There wasn't much for people to do here. They had no lives. Akira made his way to the table, moving through the crowd, and took a seat.

“Hey there he is.” One boy said.

“I thought you were arrested last night? What happened?” Another asked.

Akira leaned back and threw his arm around the girl who sat next to him. She leaned into him and kissed his neck. Her hand was his chest and was making its way down.

“Yeah I got caught last night. Catherine or Vincent had to bail me out.” He explained.

The two boys were Ryoji and Sho. These two had always been with Akira since he started to live on the streets. The girl was Miyuki, another person who was part of their little group. Akira felt something sting his neck and he pulled Miyuki by the hair before looking at her.

“What did I say about leaving marks?”  
She only smiled and bit her lip.

“You say a lot of things. How can I possibly remember?” She said innocently.

Akira didn't say anything before turning back to the others. 

“So any plans?” He asked.

Sho smiled as Ryoji pulled out a small metal device. Akira took it and activated it. A holographic screen appeared which showed several images.

“Ok. What am I looking at?” Akira asked.

“It's our next hit. A ISC transport is coming through in the afternoon. In it a bunch of weapons and parts we can snag.” Sho said happily.

Akira looked it over before handing it back. Even though Akira was the youngest of the bunch he still had the final say. Miyuki leaned back into Akira and Ryoji waited for a answer.

“Ok then. Let's get it.”  
\----  
Noon had finally hit. Akira sat against a cold stone wall while Sho looked through a pair of binoculars. Ryoji was reading on his tablet and Miyuki was balancing herself on the edge of the bridge. Around Akira's neck was a red bandana and on his head were a pair of goggles. They had been sitting here for a good hour before they heard that the transport was on its way.

“Ok so the plan is to just jump in, grab a few things, and get out right?” Miyuki asked.

“Yes.” Akira confirmed.

“This should be a easy job. They hardly ever have security on these things.” Ryoji added.

It was true. With the trains traveling at over 100 mph, they couldn't be robbed. That is if you were too slow.

“I think I see it.” Sho announced.

Akira looked up to see the reflection of the sun hitting off the large metal train.

“Ok. Let's go.”

Akira pulled up the bandana and pulled down the goggles. The four of them looked down and waited.

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, now!”

Everyone jumped at once. When their feet hit the hard metal everyone was quick to stab something into it to keep from falling. Once they were balanced everyone made their way to the side. Ryoji went to work on opening the door while the others waited. Once they were in they began to grab what they could.

“Man this is the jackpot!” Sho said happily.

“Stay focused. We need to get off this thing soon.” Akira said.

With everyone busy getting all the small things into their bags, Akira moved to the back of the cabin. Ryoji joined him and got to work unlocking the door. Once it opened the two entered it but stopped dead in their tracks.

“What the hell is that?!” Akira asked.

Standing in front of them was a large Gundam frame. Black and red, battle worn, old.

“No way! Dude that's a Gundam! You know what this mean!” Ryoji asked.

“No clue.”

“Major payday dude!”

Akira shook his head dismissively.

“No way. We can't take this thing without anyone knowing.” He said.

He turned back to the others and looked down at his watch.

“Time to go!”

The train had made it to the city before something appeared from the sky. One large ship flew down. The sound of the engine filled the air. It was not Sha nor Human. Suddenly it began to rain down upon the city. Explosions went off and screams could be heard.

“What the hell is going on out there?” Sho asked.

Akira made his way to a window and spotted the ship.

“Wait a sec. Are we under attack?” He asked.

The ship continued to rain down on the citizens below. The police had arrived and tried what they could to evacuate anyone they could. The ship's bottom opened up and from it came something large.

“Gundam!” A officer cried.

As the frame landed it had crashed down onto a car which exploded under its weight. The frame was a odd grey color with red shoulder and knees. In one had it held a lance and in the other was a shield. It lifted the lance high into the air before slamming it down onto the ground. Those around it were unfortunate enough to feel the full force of it which sent them flying. Their bodies flew like rag dolls and collided with cars, buildings, and each other.

The ship continued it's assault as well as the Gundam as the group watched in horror.

“What the hell?” Sho asked.

Akira snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the others.

“We have to get out of here!”

Everyone gathered their thoughts and began to run to the nearest exit.

Meanwhile in the cockpit of the Gundam, the pilot had spotted it's objective.

“Target spotted. Moving in now.”

The Gundam turned to the train and it's thrusted started. It dashed toward the transport at high speeds before it lifted it's lance once more. Akira looked out the window just as it brought it down. At that moment, everything was in slow motion. Akira turned to his friends and reached out to them. The Gundam swung it's weapon into the train.

The train was thrown off its rail above the streets. The train itself had caved it and small explosions turned into large ones thanks to the supplies on board. Akira was thrown back from the force and out the window. As he fell he felt the cold wind turn hot with the fires. He landed onto the hard concrete and rolled a few feet before he stopped. The remains of the train landed around him and several small pieces hit him before they fell off. Akira closed his eyes as if it was a bad dream.

“Target eliminated.” The pilot said before it continued it's assault.

Akira opened his eyes to the ruin that was downtown Tokyo. The screams could still be heard as well the ringing in his ears. Akira pushed himself up only to be met with great pain in his body. He cried out and collapsed back on to the ground. The smoke and flames surrounded the area around him as he tried to push himself back up once more. This time he got to his feet. He grabbed his left arm in pain and looked around. He couldn't find Sho or Ryoji or Miyuki or anyone. He was alone.

“Hello?!” He called out.

There was no answer. Another explosion went off in the distance. Akira began to limp around the area looking for his friends.

“Hello?! Ryoji?! Sho?! Miyuki?!”

There was no response. Akira continued his search before he fell to his knees.

“Damnit. Not now.” He grunted.

As he looked up he spotted something. Something that made his stomach turn. It was a large piece of the train. Under it was Miyuki’s arm. Akira got up as fast as he could and raced to it.

“Miyuki?!”

He squatted down and began to lift the heavy piece of metal despite the stinging pain in his body. He cried out as he lifted. He got it up high enough and threw it away before looking down.

“I got you Miyu…”

He stopped himself. He looked down at where his friend was. He wanted to throw up. It was Miyuki's arm but, that was all there was. No body. No Miyuki.

“Mi..yuki.”

Akira dropped to his knees and reached out to the arm. He touched the hand and covered his mouth. He quickly moved away as he began to vomit. He coughed violently before throwing up again. He repeated this process two more times before he was able to think. He was in shock. He quickly got up and looked around. It was only then when he realized, he was surrounded by body parts. Not of just his friends but of random strangers who were also killed in the wreck.

“No way. What the FUCK IS HAPPENING?!” He screamed.

He grabbed his head and fell back. He closed his eyes and was met with the same images that were there in person. His eyes shot back open and he got up.

“I need to get out of here.” He decided.

He limped around as he looked for a way out. He couldn't see the sun or any light for that matter. The smoke clouds covered the sky as the sounds of gunfire and screams were still heard. It was a warzone. Akira continued his quest to find a way out before he lost his footing. His leg went out from under him and he found himself sliding down a small crater the blast had made. As he slid he began to roll. He finally came to a painful stop when he reached the bottom. He lifted himself up enough to spit out some blood before he looked up. He saw that the only way out was up. He also saw that he wouldn't be able to make it up.

“No way. Am I…just going to die here?” He asked.

He looked around some more before he spotted something large on the other side of the crater.

“Maybe that can help.”

Akira got back on his feet after struggling and limped his way over.

'Sho, Ryoji, Miyuki, dead all of them are dead.’

Akira stumbled a bit before he continued.

'It’s my fault. I should have turned down the job. We should have gotten off faster. We should have left it alone.’

Akira ducked down quickly when he heard the ship fly overhead. He got back up and continued his way.

'Cathrine, I'm sorry for being such a problem child. I swear, if I make it out of this I'll become something you can be proud of.’

Akira finally made it to the other side of the crater and looked up. It was the frame from the train. Akira took a deep breath and began to climb up it. He pushed through the pain as he grab what he could to support him as he made his way up.

'I’ll come back to you guys. I swear on my life.’

Akira reached up once more but this time the thing he grabbed came down. Almost like a lever. Akira quickly grabbed onto something else. A large gust of wind came from the frame and soon a large part of it had been pushed out. Inside was a seat and controls for the frame.

“No way. This thing still works?”

Akira climb up and lowered himself into the cockpit. He looked around before he pushed a button. The frame closed and the monitor turned on.

“Ok. This is good. I can use this to escape. I never piloted one of these things but it can't be that hard right?”

Akira looked around and found a pair of handles.

“Ok let's try this.”

He lifted them slightly and the Gundam rose from its fallen state.

“Perfect. Alright. I can do this.”

Akira messed with the controls and finally got it to move forward.

“Easy now.”

Akira looked at the monitor and saw a small red dot against the holographic map.

“That must be the other Gundam.” Akira concluded.

He looked around the cockpit some more and decided to keep going.

“I can do this.” He said to himself.

The frame moved forward more before Alira noticed that on its side was a large knife. On its opposite side was a pistol.

“Good to know I have some weapons. Let's hope I don't have to use them.”

He continued to pilot the frame before he finally got out of the area. He looked around and noticed that the streets were now empty. Everyone had fled from the streets. Akira sighed in relief before he continued down the street.

“Good. Keep this up and I'll be home in no ti….”

Suddenly the side of the frame was hit by something causing it to go flying several yards. Akira cried out at the impact and grabbed his arm. He looked up to see the Gundam standing before him, holding the lance.

“Damnit.” Akira mumbled.

“Surrender the frame and leave with your life.” The Gundam announced.

Akira opened his mouth but hesitated. Maybe this could be his way out. Akira was about to surrender before he looked at the Gundam once more. His mind flashed back to it charging at the train. Akira gritted his teeth.

“SCREW YOU!”

No noise came from the frame however. Akira looked around for the mic but noticed that it didn't have one.

“Final chance. Surrender or die.” The Gundam said.

Akira closed his eyes. His mind went back to his friends. Ryoji. Sho. Miyuki. Akira opened his eyes and grabbed the controls. The frame stood up and pulled out the knife.

“So be it.” The Gundam said as it got into its battle stance.

Akira tossed the knife up briefly before catching it. Akira pushed the handles forward and the frame began to run.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The frame swung the knife at the Gundam who blocked it with the shield before it swung the lance. The frame caught it and swing it around before throwing it, and the Gundam, away from it. The Gundam was getting up before the frame jumped on it and stabbed into one of the arms. The frame backed up as a small explosion came from the Gundam's shoulder. The Gundam stood back up and swung it's lance once more at the frame. This time the frame was hit and flew back before rolling back onto its feet. The frame charged the Gundam once more but the Gundam activated it's thrusters and dodged. The frame spun around before stabbing into the Gundam once more. This time just above the cockpit.

The frame pulled the knife out only to stab it once more into the cockpit. As it pulled the knife out, the frame kicked the Gundam away as it exploded from the chest. Akira was breathing hard due to the fight. He was sweating as well. It was hot. Akira took his jacket off and tossed it behind him. He then took his shirt off to check for any injuries. He was already bruising and had some cuts but nothing fatal. He tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around his left arm to help with the bleeding. He still had his bandana and goggles on.

He guessed that the ship had left seeing as he couldn't heard it anymore. The Gundam was defeated and Akira was tired. He was also sick to his stomach. His mind raced back to his friends and he suddenly wanted to throw up again. He stopped himself and grabbed a hold of the controls once more.

 

“Ok. Let's go.”

Suddenly he heard a new sound. The sound of cars and tanks. He looked up to see about a dozen of cars driving towards him with three tanks behind them. He noticed some more ships arrive but this time human.

“Now what?”

He looked around and watched as soldiers climbed out of the cars and pointed guns at him. The ships turned to hover mode and were now locked on him. The tanks even had their aim set on the frame.

“What the hell?! I'm on your side!” Akira yelled.

From one car came someone who Akira noticed was different from the others. She wasn't soldier but instead she wore a business suit. Her long grey hair fell to one side and her piercing red eyes seemed to look right at him. She reached her hand out and a soldier gave her a megaphone. She turned it on and spoke.

“Whoever you are, step out of the Gundam frame. You are under arrest.”

Akira’s stomach dropped.


	2. Shujin Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the assult on Toyko, Akira's future is decided.

Darkness. That's all Akira saw. Darkness. He was alone and all around was nothing. Darkness. No light, no sounds, nothing. Just darkness. Akira walked around as if to find something but he knew he would find nothing. He's been at this for what seems like a eternity. Suddenly he heard something. The quiet noise seemed to stab into his ears after hours of silence. Akira quickly turned around and his eyes widen. Standing there was Miyuki.

“Miyu…”

“Why did you leave?” She asked.

Akira took a step forward.

“What are you talking about?”

She rose her hand and pointed at him.

“You left us.” She said.

Her arm fell to the ground and she was now covered in blood and ash.

“YOU LEFT US!” She screamed.

Akira stumbled back before falling down. He landed in a seat and was suddenly looking at the cockpit of the frame.

“You left them behind while you flee.” A booming voice said.

“No. No I didn't. They were already dead!” Akira argued.

“You feel their death on your shoulders. You are responsible.”

Akira shook his head.

“I'm not. I'm not.” He said.

“YOU ARE!”

Akira looked up to see his friends standing before him. Their backs were facing him and a bright light shined in front of them.

“Sho?” Akira asked.

They didn't respond.

“Ryoji? Miyuki?!”

They took a step towards the light.

“No. No don't leave me. Don't leave me! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE!” Akira cried out.

He reached out his arm to grab someone. His fingertips touched Ryoji’s yellow scarf. Suddenly a larger hand grabbed Akira's wrist. It was one made of metal and stained with blood.  
Akira shot up with his arm still out and screamed. He was breathing hard and covered in cold sweat. The room he was in was dark with only the moonlight shining through the window. Akira eventually left his arm drop and he laid back down. His breathing settled and he turned on his side.

“Another nightmare. Great.” He whispered sarcastically.

In times like these he was thankful that he had a room to himself. He didn't have a roommate to worry about and he had the space to have his episodes. He got out of bed and wandered to the mirror in the corner of his room. He looked at himself.

He had became quite muscliler over the course of training and helping around the facility. His build was no longer skinny but rather athletic now that he was getting the food he needed. His hair had been cut not too long ago so it was shorter than he was use to. His scars were still there, nothing new, and his skin was slightly tan due to working outside the past two days.  
His face was what he was looking at however. It was a mess of tears, sweat, and bags.

“God I look like hell.” He mumbled to himself.

Akira shook his head and walked back to his bed. When morning came he was already outside and starting his morning routine. It was one he had developed over his time here. He would run around the complex before doing his 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups. Once he returned to his room he took a quick shower and got dressed in uniform. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and put on deodorant before he was out the door.

“Akira!”

He stopped in the empty halls and turned to see none other than Sae Niijima.

“Good morning Commander. What can I help you with?” He asked.

Sae made her way to him but didn't stop walking.

“Walk with me.”

Akira obeyed and followed the woman through the halls.

“So today is the day. How do you feel?” She asked.

Akira shrugged.

“Nervous I guess. I mean when I first came here I was the only one with experience with piloting anything like the Gundam so I was already ahead.” Akira pointed out.

“Yes I understand that. Don't let that get to your head though. The Gundam have came a long way from that old beat up frame you used. This test will also determine if you will be a pilot or not.”

Sae suddenly stopped and turned to him.

“If you fail this test, you flunk out.” She warned.

She continued to walk and Akira followed.

“So do you guys need me for the frame or something? I'm free after class.” Akira offered.

“That won't be necessary. All the work on it will be on the outside today. Armor and whatnot.” She explained.

Akira nodded in understanding and thought back on that day. It has been two years since the assault on Tokyo. The ship got away and no one was able to identify the race of the pilot. No one knew who attacked. Akira was taken into custody and questioned. He answered honestly and Sae made him a offer. It turned out, the frame had connected with Akira and would only activate with him. He agreed to help the council research it and such but in exchange he was given his freedom.

When Akira returned home he found it in ruins. The ship had destroyed it and everyone was, gone. Sae gave Akira a chance and had him enrolled into Shujin Academy, a place where he will train to be a pilot. Ever since he had helped the team look at the frame and help around the school.

“Will you be watching today?” Akira asked.

“Yes. As a matter of fact I'm the one conducting the tests.” Sae explained.

Akira stopped dead in his tracks.

“Really now?” Then he added under his breath “Shit.”

Sae smirked at the comment and left Akira alone.  
\----  
Akira sat in class as the instructor explained the test in detail. Akira didn't bother to listen since he had heard this lecture hundreds of times before from Sae and chose to look out the window. He heard something a looked over to see someone enter the classroom from the back. It was a older gentleman who wore a outfit that Akira recognized as a captain’s uniform.

“Ah! Class please turn your attention to the back of the class. We have a guest.” The instructor stated.

Everyone turned around to look at the man who had his hands behind his back. His eyes scanned the room as if he was looking for someone but instead smiled.

“Looks like a lot of potential. I'm Captain Sojiro Sakura of the USS LeBlanc. I am currently looking for new pilots to join me and my crew and I can tell I have some good options.” He introduced.

Akira rolled his eyes and turned back to the window as the man spoke. Something about him watching the tests. Akira watched a bird flew by and as a leaf fell. He could write a poem but then he remembered he can't write.

“And what about you?”

Akira turned to the man who was staring straight at him.

“I'm sorry?” Akira said.

“I was asking, what do you wish to do in the army?” He repeated.

Akira didn't hesitant. He had known this answer before he even came here.

“Get revenge.” Akira said.

The man looked at him confused before he looked as if he remembered something.

“I see. You are the boy who piloted the frame during the attack on Tokyo two years ago aren't you?” He asked.

Akira nodded and turned back to the window.

“I look forward to see what you can do.” Sakura said before he continued on.

Soon the bell rang and everyone started down the halls for lunch. Akira had chosen to go to the cafeteria today since he didn't pack a lunch and he was hungry.

“Yo Akira!”

Akira stopped and turned to see a boy his age walking to him with his hand raised.

“Hey Ryuji.” He greeted.

The blonde hair boy had a wide smile on his face.

“Did that old dude go to your class to?” He asked.

Akira nodded.

“What did you think of him?” Ryuji asked.

“I didn't. He's just another captain. Come on let's go eat.”

The two got their trays of food and headed back to their table. There sat another blonde haired student. Ann sat in front of Akira in his class and she was the one to introduce him to Ryuji.

“Hey guys.” She greeted.

She had her usual smile and wore her hair up in her usual style.

“Hey Ann.” Akira greeted.

The two boys took their seats and began to eat. Ryuji and Ann were talking about the test and the old man while Akira sat in silence. His mind went to the upcoming exam. Only 2 hours left before he got to see if he'll be a pilot or not. Suddenly someone elbowed Akira causing him to dropped his spoon. He stood up and turned around.

“What the hell?” He asked.

Standing there was some student Akira didn't bother to learn the name of. He had his hair combed to the side and had the smug look on his face. Akira remembered that when he first got there the student swore that he would be the best. He came from some military family or something.

“Oops.” He sarcastically said.

His group of friends laughed and Akira rolled his eyes.

“Cliche much?” He mumbled.

“What was that?” The student asked.

Akira looked at him in the eyes and stepped forward.

“Cliche much?” He repeated louder.

“You calling us generic?” He asked.

“I didn't stutter.”

Akira turned back around and head back to his table.

“At least I wasn't raised by a bunch of whores.”

Akira stopped. The group continued to laugh as the student chuckled in satisfaction. He was interrupted when a fist collided with his face. The boy fell back into his friends who had caught him. His nose was bleeding and possibly broken. Akira stood there with a fire in his eyes. A fire broke out between Akira and the boy with the whole school watching.

Now Akira is here. Sitting outside of the office with the boy two seats away. Both were bruised and bleeding. They were bandaged up by the nurse and now waiting for the boy’s father and Sae to come out. The boy had his arms crossed and looked like a child just got a time out. Akira was more calm. He was slouching in his chair and tapping his foot.

The door opened and the two adults came out. Akira and the boy were already yelled at but not told their punishments. The two adults looked at them and Akira knew what was coming.

“You should be ashamed. Not only do you start a fight but you also got the two of you expelled! Now neither of you will take the test and flunk out!” The man yelled.

The boy spoke up.

“I'm sorry fath….”

“Not you son. This filthy street rat!” The man said pointing at Akira.

Akira sat up suddenly and was ready for another fight but Sae stepped in.

“Before you blame him you should know that several witnesses report that your son provoked Mr. Kurusu. You son also has a long record of bullying and harassment.” She pointed out.

The man shut his trap and grabbed his son. The two left and Sae turned to Akira. His head was buried in his hands. Sae took the seat next to him and placed a hand on his back.

“Don't worry about it Akira.”

Akira swore, that was Catherine's voice that told him that. He sat up and looked at her.

“Sorry Sae. I messed up. Now I'm expelled and I can't take the test. I'm screwed.” He said.

He stood up and walked down the halls a bit before turning around.

“I'm sorry I let you down to.” He told her.  
\----  
Sojiro sat on the balcony above the training ground and watched as the students performed. They all had read the book and were good pilots but, none of them were great. 

“What do you think Mr. Sakura?” The headmaster asked.

Sojiro thought about it before responding.

“I've seen better. These students pilot like it's a test and not the battlefield. They are sheltered and they know it but they still play it safe.” He answered.

The headmaster nodded.

“Indeed. Perhaps they wish to prove to you that they can obey orders and go by the book?” The headmaster suggested.

Sojiro shook his head.

“That is not what I am looking for. I'm looking for soldiers not students. I'll kill a man before I kill a child.” Sojiro explained.

He looked around through the crowd of students before he noticed someone.

“Where is Mr. Kurusu?” He asked.

The headmaster sighed.

“He is expelled. At lunch today he and another student had a violent disagreement.” He explained.

“He got into a fight?”

“Persisley.”

Sojiro smiled.

“Sounds familiar doesn't it?” He said.

“I must also tell you that unlike the other students, Mr. Kurusu has only done the simulation unlike the other students here who have piloted the test frames.” The headmaster pointed out.

Sojiro chuckled.

“That's where you're wrong sir.”  
\----  
Akira laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was disappointed. Not anyone but himself. He let his anger get the better of him and he screwed up. He can't take the test and he can't quality to be a pilot. That means he can't avenge his friends. If it wasn't for his bond with the frame he may have been kicked out as well.

He rolled to his side and looked out the window. He could hear the sounds of rounds being fired all the way from the training grounds. He groaned and sat up before heading to the door. He wasn't supposed to go to the test but the headmaster didn't say anything about him watching.

When he reached the door he found it already opening. He stepped back as two people walked in. Sae and the old man entered his room and Akira stood there.

“Can I help you guys?” He asked.

The old man stepped forward.

“Hello Mr. Kurusu. I believe we met this morning.” He greeted.

Akira shook his hand and turned to Sae.

“What's going on?” He asked.

Sae was smiling. That scared him. But it was sincere. That also scared him.

“Captain Sakura here is given you a rare chance. He has talked to the Headmaster and convinced him to let you take the test.” She explained.

Akira couldn't help but smile.

“Really?! But why? Why me?” He asked.

“You see boy, I have already seen what you can do. I watched the footage of you in the frame from two years ago. I was impressed.” Sojiro told him.

Akira's smile faded.

“What's the catch?”

The two adults looked at each other and back to Akira.

“If you pass you will cut straight through the recruitment and join my crew. You will be a pilot for my ship.” Sojiro explained.

Akira stepped back and thought. He turned back to them and smiled.

“When do I start?”  
\-----  
A hour later Akira was dressed in training gear. A white skin suit with plating on the chest, shoulders, thighs, and back. He looked up at the training frame and took a deep breath. He hadn't piloted one of these before. He closed his eyes and thought back to when he piloted the red and black frame. He opened his eyes and threw on his helmet. A white helmet with a cover that took up most of the front.

“Let's go.”

Moments later he was in the cockpit and at the controls. A small screen popped up and Akira saw Sae with a headset.

“Ok Kurusu. The objective is to get to the end of the course as fast as possible. If you take too much damage then the frame will shut down. Good luck.”

With that she signed out and Akira was back to being alone.

“I might need it.” He mumbled.

He looked up to see the large timer counting down. Akira tighten his grip on the controls and let out a breath. When the alarm went off he was quick to move the controls forward. The thrusters started up and the frame moved forward at high speeds. Akira spotted the turrets come from the walls and towers that made up the course. They activated and locked on to him.

“Bring it!”

The guns began to open fire and Akira was quick to dodge them. He was ready to fire back but he realized his mistake along with Sae and Sojiro.

“He forgot his gun.” The two adults said.

“I FORGOT MY GUN?!”

Akira turned the frame and hid behind some cover.

“Shit. This isn't good.” He said.

Akira looked around and saw a metal pipe that was on the floor. It must have fallen off from a previous test. Akira was quick and moved the frame to it and picked it up on the way. He turned back to the turrets and swung the pipe. It hit one which caused it to malfunction and stop working.

“Perfect.” Akira smirked.

He raced around and hit the turrets as he came across them. He dodged quickly and swung the pipe at amazing speeds. Sojiro watched this and smiled.

“I see it now.” He mumbled to himself.

Akira continued the course before a new turret popped up. This one had missiles and Akira knew this was trouble.

“Damn.”

Akira thought as fast as he could and looked at the pipe.

“Screw it!”

He tossed the pipe up and caught it before he launched it at the turret. The pipe hit just as it released a missile which caused it to explode.

“Hell yeah!” Akira yelled.

The frame moved quickly and finally hit the line. The timer stopped and the suit powered down.

“Did I finish?” Akira asked.

The screen popped back up with his time. 2 minutes and 7 seconds. Another screen popped up with Sae.

“Good job. Captain Sakura wants to talk to you.” She said with a smile.

The screens disappeared and Akira hopped out. Akira made his way to the balcony and was greeted by Sae, Sojiro, and the headmaster.

“Mr. Kurusu, welcome to my crew.” Sojiro said with a smile.

Akira smiled as well. Sae bowed her head and the Headmaster nodded. Akira looked passed them and saw his time. He was ranked number 1.


End file.
